Chapter 2
Second Chapter of Platinum End Long Summary The chapter starts with Mirai having a nightmare while sleeping on the floor of his new apartment. Nacha was worried, as he didn't use the wings and arrow at all for three whole days. He had a little mony left so he used the red arrow to get himself a new apartment, which leds him to question the use of his powers. He says that he needs to figure out how to properly use his powers without abusing them, and then starts remembering his mother's words. Nacha then explains Mirai his role as a god candidate, as she forgot earlier. But Mirai didn't seem to be interested in becoming a god, he said he only wants a normal happiness. He then decides to find a job due to his money problem and thinks about using the arrow, but is shocked when Nacha suggests him to kill his uncle and his kids in order to get their money. She says that he can use the red arrow to kill his uncle just like his aunt, but that it won't work on the kids as they didn't do anything. So she shows him a white arrow which is able to kill his target instantly and is 100% accurate. She says that it isn't strange for an angel to have it, as it is used on people who wish to die peacefully, free from pain. She also mentions that only special angels have it. He says that he is really thankful that she saved him, but he won't use it, as he will only use the red arrow to make his uncle turn himself in as the aunt's killer. He says that he has to learn for his high school second exam first, but for some reason he turns on the TV. On his surprise, an angel appears above the person on the TV, indicating that he is also a god candidate. He is dating 5 popular girls at once, so they conclude that he used his red arrows on them. Then Nacha explains to Mirai that the red arrow effect lasts only for 33 days and it won't work if you hit the same target again. If he wants to be in love forever he has to make the other person fill in love with him within 33 days. He then asks if it's possible to avoid the arrows and Nacha tells him that the only way to avoid them is to use the wings which are faster than arrows. Later, the good candidate from the TV is shown having a good time with fourteen girls he shot with the red arrow in his private limousine. But he is interrupted by the guy in some kind of a mecha suit who instantly kills him him with his white arrow. The next day MIrai is being teased by Nacha who knows about his love interest. He says that he won't use the red arrow on her, but Nacha disagrees. He then hears the girls talking that the god candidate from the TV died of a heart stroke, which makes Nacha conclude that he was killed by another god candidate. In the end, the angel is shown coming back to his home with his candidate's body in hands and his killer was shown together with his angel, planning to kill all the god candidates in the same way. Category:Chapters